


Kinktober 2020 List

by Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Shameless Smut, Smut, kinktober list, marvel Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye/pseuds/Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye
Summary: Kinktober 2020 List!Writing for Bucky Barnes, (Slightly Older) Peter Parker, and Loki Laufeyson!
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Kinktober 2020 List

**Author's Note:**

> Starting my dive back into fanfic with Kinktober! I’m not too familiar with how Ao3 works and I’m on mobile, so I’m sorry if I don’t exactly know what I’m doing!

This is the list I’ll be using, it’s a mix of a few I found and liked! It may be tweaked a bit depending on my mood, but I’m going to try to stay on track. I split the prompts between Loki, Peter Parker (aged up, of course) and Bucky Barnes!  
Here we go!: 

Kinktober 2020

Day 1:Peter First Time | Baths

Day 2:Loki Temperature Play

Day 3:BuckyCreampie | Nudes | Hate-fucking | Orgasm Denial

Day 4:Peter Blindfolds | Face-sitting

Day 5:Bucky Size Difference | Public Sex | Teasing

Day 6:Loki Dominance/Submission | Mirrors

Day 7:Peter Fingering | Cunnilingus

Day 8:Peter Corset | Stalking | Titfucking

Day 9:Bucky Knife Play | Begging

Day 10:Loki Lingerie | Aphrodisiacs | Wax Play 

Day 11:Loki Spanking | Licking | Sex Toys

Day 12:Bucky Lapdance | Drunken Sex

Day 13:Peter Seduction | Handjobs | Humiliation

Day 14:Bucky Stranger Sex | Facial | Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

Day 15:Loki Hierophilia/Religious | Praise Kink

Day 16:Peter Wet Dream | Sleepy Sex 

Day 17:Bucky Formal Wear | Almost Caught

Day 18:Loki Mind Break | Hair-pulling | Praise | Anal Sex | Multiple Penetration

Day 19: Peter Fuck-or- Die | Makeup Sex 

Day 20:Bucky Shower Sex | Blood

Day 21:Bucky Sexting | Cock-warming | Sixty-nine

Day 22:Peter Suit Kink | Masturbation

Day 23:Loki Tentacles 

Day 24:Peter Massage | Domestic 

Day 25:Bucky Against a Wall | Biting | Age Gap

Day 26:Loki Scissoring | Sex Change

Day 27:Peter Phone Sex | Mutual Masturbation

Day 28:Peter Shibari | Scratching |Overstimulation

Day 29:Loki Worshipping | Sensory Deprivation

Day 30:Peter Aftercare | Role Reversal 

Day 31: Anything you want!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all October 1!


End file.
